Un difícil regreso
by sycb
Summary: Esta historia comienza con el regreso de Emily de Londres después de haber fingido su muerte tras lo sucedido con Doyle. Al principio ella duda que ese sea su lugar de nuevo, no quiere que nadie le tenga lastima y forma un escudo a su alrededor que al final se rompe en pedazos…
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza con el regreso de Emily de Londres después de haber fingido su muerte tras lo sucedido con Doyle. Al principio ella duda que ese sea su lugar de nuevo, no quiere que nadie le tenga lastima y forma un escudo a su alrededor que al final se rompe en pedazos…

….

**Un difícil regreso**

-¿Prentiss que tal tu día?- Preguntó Dave al ver que los demás ya habían partido a casa.

-Bien, creo- respondió ella

-¿Cómo que crees?- dijo

-Dave a ti no puedo mentirte, siempre has sido un buen amigo. Siento que desde que volví para todos soy una extraña.- agregó ella algo triste.

-Emily dales tiempo, para Reíd, Morgan y García ha sido muy duro el haber ocultado que vivías- dijo

-¿Sólo para ellos? Tengo entendido que tu tampoco lo sabias- respondió ella sorprendida

-Ni Hotch ni JJ me contaron nada, pero llevo muchos años trabajando en esto y créeme soy muy bueno- dijo sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír.

-De los pocos días después de mi regreso, no hay ninguno en el que no me cuestione si este es mi lugar ahora. Hasta Ho…. – interrumpió

-Dilo Emily- decía Dave

-El ha cambiado conmigo, nunca me perdonara el hecho de que fui una agente infiltrada y hasta donde llegue por esto.- dijo ella con el rostro muy triste

-Dale tiempo, el te conoce y sabe que ese era tu trabajo. Se fuerte- dijo esto y ambos partieron a casa.

….

Al día siguiente todos estaban de regreso en la oficina, Reíd, Morgan y García bromeaban; JJ entró, saludo y se dirigió a la oficina de Hotch, Prentiss también entro y saludo pero decidió dirigirse a su escritorio y allí se quedó. Hotch logró observar lo que había acabado de suceder y se sorprendió al notar que ella no se reunió con los demás como acostumbraba.

Minutos después se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de reuniones, tenían un nuevo caso.

-Varias mujeres han sido asesinadas durante los últimos meses-dijo Garcia

-¿Causa de muerte?- preguntó Prentiss

-Múltiples heridas con arma blanca- respondió ella

Todo el equipo suponía que este iba a ser un caso difícil para Hotch por que podía traer recuerdos de cuando Foyet lo apuñaló también en repetidas ocasiones, pero se olvidaban de que para Prentiss podía ser mucho más difícil.

Emily se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, por un momento sintió como de nuevo ese pedazo de madera atravesaba su costado pero lo disimuló para que nadie dudara de sus condiciones para estar reincorporada al trabajo.

-Noto que hay mucho tiempo entre muerte y muerte- agregó Reíd

-Si, además de que las muertes han sucedido en pueblos diferentes lo que dificultó relacionar dichas muertes. – agregó Garcia

-En una hora salimos- dijo Hotch

Prentiss se levantó, salio de allí, se dirigió al baño y allí refresco su rostro –tienes que ser fuerte y resistir, este es tu trabajo no lo eches a perder- se repetía ella misma para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó JJ entrando al baño

-Si, sólo que tenía mucho calor y necesitaba refrescarme- respondió ella

-Esta bien, es hora de irnos, Hotch decidió adelantar el viaje apareció un cuerpo más- agregó JJ

Todos partieron juntos, en el avión Hotch daba indicaciones para cuando aterrizaran. -JJ habla con la prensa local, debemos asustar al asesino un poco. Reíd estudia los lugares donde se encontraron los cuerpos Morgan y yo los visitaremos. Dave y Prentiss irán a la Morgue, Garcia encuentra relación entre las victimas. -

Prentiss se sentía nerviosa al saber que justo le tocaba ir a la morgue y ver los cuerpos, lo único que agradecía era su compañía con Dave y no con nadie más.

Al aterrizar todos se dirigieron hacia los sitios que Hotch les indicó.

-Emily ¿manejas o manejo?- preguntó Dave

-Maneja tú, por favor- respondió Prentiss

Llegaron a la morgue e inmediatamente el forense comenzó a darles detalles. –Las victimas presentan casi las mismas heridas, aunque en todas es diferente el numero de heridas ninguna rebaja de diez puñaladas; todas en el área del abdomen, su intención no era una muerte rápida sino lenta y dolorosa-

-¿Alguna otra cosa?- preguntó Dave

-Disculpen debo salir un momento- dijo Prentiss abandonando la sala.

-Si, todas tienen signos de deshidratación y abuso sexuales. Aparte tienen moretones en las muñecas lo que indica que las tiene amarradas- complementó el forense

-Muchas gracias, cualquier detalle no dude en comunicárnoslo- dijo Dave y se despidió.

-¿Prentiss estas bien?- preguntó al salir y encontrarla en la puerta.

-No se que me pasó Dave, pero tengo un dolor intenso en mi costado- dijo

-¿Dónde te hirieron?- preguntó

-Si, no lo entiendo según los médicos ya todo esta superado – respondió ella

-Debes ir al hospital y que revisen- le dijo él

-Ya se me pasó, te prometo que si vuelve a dolerme iré- respondió ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

…..

El caso siguió su curso normal, todos trabajaban muy duro y Prentiss trataba de que nadie notara su incomodidad con el caso y su dolor.

Pronto identificaron la conexión entre las mujeres, todas acostumbraban ir a ciertos cafés varios días en las noches después de salir de sus trabajos. En muchos de esos lugares contrataban servicios de vallet parking y por esto el sudes podía cambiar de sitios de cacería con facilidad.

Todo el equipo feliz abordo el avión, regresarían pronto a casa. Prentiss estaba en la parte de atrás del avión, allí sola fingiendo que estaba dormida.

-¿Dave que rayos sucede con Prentiss?- preguntó Hotch sin que los demás escucharan

-Ella no se siente muy cómoda desde su regreso, además he notado que su herida le esta molestando.- respondió Dave

-¿No ha ido al medico?- preguntó preocupado

-Me prometió que iría si volvía el dolor. – agregó Dave

-Esta bien- dijo

Llegaron a casa y cada quien tomó su rumbo.

…

Pasaron varios días, no había casos a la vista que los obligara a viajar todos podían ser apoyados desde la unidad.

Toc, toc

-Adelante- dijo Hotch

-Hotch necesito pedirte algo- dijo Prentiss entrando a su oficina

-Dime- dijo él

-No me siento muy bien y quisiera ir a casa- dijo ella

-¿Estas enferma?- preguntó el aunque tenia una pequeña idea de que le pasaba

-Dudo que Dave no te lo haya dicho, pero quiero ir al medico a que revise mi herida ha estado doliéndome un poco. – respondió ella sinceramente

-Si sabía, Dave me contó pero sabes que lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti- afirmó Hotch

-Debe ser normal que aún me moleste un poco, solo quiero descartar algo grave- dijo ella

-Vete tranquila cualquier cosa que necesites me marcas- le dijo

-Gracias- dijo y salio de allí

-Chicos hasta mañana- dijo a todos

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Reíd

-Si, pedí la tarde para hacer unas diligencias- dijo mirando a Dave quien estuvo tranquilo al escuchar que iría al medico.

Ella salio de allí. Momentos después Hotch se acercó a Dave y le dijo que debía salir que más tarde lo llamaría.

-Prentiss bajé tan rápido como pude- dijo Hotch al verla sentada en el suelo junto a su auto.

-Disculpa que te llamé pero me esta doliendo mucho Hotch, siento que no puedo moverme. - le dijo ella casi con lagrimas en el rostro.

-Vamos al hospital- dijo el acercándose a ella y tomándola en su brazos.

-¿No dijiste nada, verdad?- le preguntó ella mientras iban rumbo al hospital

-No, sólo le dije a Dave que lo llamaría mas tarde.

-Gracias- dijo ella

…..

-Algo le pasa a Emily- dijo García

-Yo también la he notado rara- dijo Morgan

-No podemos negar que para todos ha sido muy complicado su regreso de la muerte…- dijo Reíd

-Imagínense si ha sido difícil para nosotros como debe de ser para ella- dijo Dave

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo JJ

-No quiero hacerlos sentir mal ni mucho menos, pero estos últimos días he notado que por tratar de sentir que nada ha cambiado, que nunca sucedió lo que sucedió hemos olvidado el estar pendiente de ella. No sabemos que siente ella o que miedos tiene- agregó Dave

-Tienes razón, en el último caso todos temíamos por Hotch y no pensamos nunca en lo difícil que era para ella estar en un caso de este- dijo JJ

-Hay Dios, pobrecita mi Emily todas las victimas murieron por puñaladas casi lo mismo que le paso a ella….- dijo Garcia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo darles detalles, pero ella no se encuentra bien. Ella necesita de nuestro apoyo- agregó Dave y todos se comprometieron a apoyarla.

….

-Doctor ¿ella se encuentra mal?- preguntó Hotch

-Según lo que usted nos contó del accidente que tuvo, revisamos la herida y tenia una astilla incrustada y por eso el dolor. Ella estará bien- le dijo

-Gracias doctor, ¿puedo verla?-

-Si por supuesto, adelante-

-Parece que todo fue un susto- dijo Emily

-Si, es una buena noticia. Vamos te llevo a casa.- le dijo


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp. 2**

-Gracias por acompañarme y traerme- le dijo al entrar a casa.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- pregunto Hotch

-Tengo que estarlo, ya nada mas puede pasarme- respondió ella

-Esta bien- le dijo tomando su mano – Prométeme que si algo te sucede me llamaras de inmediato- agregó él

-Hotch…- dijo ella mirándolo con pena

-Emily, promételo- repitió él

-Te lo prometo- dijo esto y se despidieron

….

Hotch llegó a casa, saludo a Jack y llamó a Dave.

-Hola Dave, si ya estoy en casa- hablaba por teléfono

-¿Qué dicen los médicos?- preguntó

-Era una astilla, ella esta bien de salud pero siento que algo le pasa Dave ella simplemente esta mal- decía Hotch preocupado

-Si, ella necesita de nosotros y mucho- afirmó Dave

-Hasta mañana Dave- dicho Hotch.

Pasó un buen rato, ya era más de media noche y Hotch no podía conciliar el sueño. Emily en casa estaba en la misma situación.

Ella estaba totalmente abrumaba, por su cabeza circulaban los hechos ocurridos aquel día. Emily estaba totalmente consumida por los nervios, las lágrimas caían por su rostro incontroladamente.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Emily?- se gritaba ella misma, quebró vidrios, espejos y todo lo que encontraba a su paso. De repente vio sus manos sangrando por culpa de los vidrios. Se detuvo y sujeto un pedazo de vidrio y se quedó allí contemplando su vida por un momento.

De repente sonó el teléfono, ella dudo en contestar pero al ver quien era contestó.

-¿Estabas dormida?- preguntó Hotch al otro lado de la línea

-aún no- dijo ella

-¿Emily te pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- preguntó él asustado

-No te preocupes Hotch…. – se escuchó decir

-No te creo Emily- dijo el

-Hotch te necesito…- dijo Emily pero ya el lo sabia, ya iba camino para su casa.

Momentos después sonó que tocaron la puerta, Emily se levantó y abrió era Hotch con Jack en sus brazos. El entró y miró todo el desorden que había, se dirigió al cuarto y allí recostó al niño, luego regresó hacia ella.

Lo primero que hizo Hotch fue ver la sangre que corría por los brazos de Emily, la tomó e inmediatamente fue al baño y comenzó a limpiarla.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó el casi decepcionado

-No es lo que te imaginas, no te niego que lo pensé pero no intenté suicidarme Hotch tuve un momento de desesperación y destruí todo lo que encontré a mi paso.- le dijo ella tomando sus manos y mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Emily…- le dijo el abrazándola fuertemente

-Lo siento… creo que no podré con esto- decía ella llorando, el seguía abrazándola.

-Emily vamos y organizamos un poco afuera y nos ponemos cómodos- le dijo.

Ambos recogieron el desorden que había por todo el lugar, vidrios, mesas rotas y mucho más. Una vez terminaron Emily se cambio de ropa por una menos ensangrentada, Hotch preparaba unas aromáticas.

-Ahora que ya estas mas calmada, cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el mirándola tiernamente.

-Te voy a contar pero prométeme que será nuestro secreto- le dijo ella

-Claro, si eso te hace sentir mejor- respondió el

-Nunca quise contarles nada de mi trabajo en la INTERPOL, porque además de ser confidencial no es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgullosa. Trabajé varios años de infiltrada pero nunca de la forma que lo hice con el, trate de rechazar este trabajo pero al final lograron convencerme de que era una gran oportunidad para mi y un gran avance para todos y entonces lo hice. Primero empecé a fortalecer mi nueva identidad Lauren Reynolds, negociaba con traficantes de rangos inferiores y así me hice conocer. Un tiempo después logré conseguir una cita con Doyle y desde el principio fue obvia su atracción hacia mí, lo que facilitó mi trabajo. – ella hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo, Hotch solo escuchaba

-El socio de Doyle comenzaba a sospechar algo, por lo que tuve que ceder un poco ante las conquistas de Doyle. Sin querer halagarme puedo decir que el se enamoró de mí y yo dejé que mis ansias de sacar adelante este caso me comprometieran mas y mas. Hotch me volví su mujer de confianza, cuando estuve con el logré obtener mucha información que ayudo a capturar miembros de organizaciones muy importantes.- se detuvo

-Emily estabas haciendo tu trabajo- le decía el

-¿Pero a costa de que Hotch? Después de eso me sentía sucia ante los demás- respondió ella

-¿Y ante ti como te sientes?- le preguntó el

-Eso es algo mas complicado aún, yo conocí al criminal pero también conocí al hombre. El hombre que me compraba detalles, el hombre que me subía el desayuno a la cama, el hombre que me hacia el amor en las noches… - su rostro se cubrió de lagrimas - Hotch creo que llegué a amarlo, no todo fue una farsa- por fin lo dijo

-Es normal que esto pasara, tu conviviste mucho tiempo con el. Además era la mejor forma de protegerte, creerte toda la historia. – le dijo secando sus lagrimas

-Después de pensar todo esto exploté, sentí mi vida tan miserable al ver que lo único que en mi vida ha sido una relación "estable" ha sido con el- comenzó de nuevo el llanto

-Emily no te sientas mal, todos los que te queremos sabemos quien eres y no podemos juzgarte si te enamoraste de el- agregó el

-No podría decirte si en verdad lo amé, pero si se que despertó sensaciones en mi que nadie excepto…. alguien mas ha despertado- trató de disimular ante el

-¿Estas enamorada?- preguntó Hotch

-Si, por muchos años he amado a un hombre imposible para mí. Parece que no soy la mejor escogiendo- dijo ella tratando de sofreír un poco

-¿Cómo sabes que ese hombre es imposible para ti?- preguntó el queriendo obtener mas respuestas.

-Cuando lo conocí el estaba en una relación, y después han pasado cosas difíciles que han creado barreras entre nosotros. – dijo ella sin soltar mucha información.

-Es hora de descansar- dijo él

-Si, estoy agotada-

Ambos se quedaron en el sillón y durmieron allí juntos.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Cáp. 3**

Al día siguiente todo regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Papi?- se escuchó decir, era Jack quien llamaba a Hotch

-Hola campeón- le dijo Hotch

-¿Dónde estamos papi? Esta no es nuestra casa- preguntó

-Estamos en casa de la tía Emily, tuvimos que salir a media noche tu estabas dormido- le explicó

-¿Le pasó algo a la tía Emily?- preguntó

-Ella esta algo enferma, tuvo un pequeño accidente. ¿Puede pedirte un favor?- le preguntó el papá

-Si papi, dime- respondió

-Yo debo ir a trabajar, ¿tú podrías cuidar de la tía Emily mientras yo regreso? – preguntó

-Siiii papi, yo te ayudó con eso.- grito Jack

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Emily al escuchar el grito

-Yo me quedaré a cuidarte tía Emily- dijo el niño. Emily inmediatamente volteo a mirar a Hotch y este le pidió que se quedara con el.

-Yo regresaré pronto- le dijo él a Jack besándolo en la frente

-¿después de lo que pasó anoche me dejaras cuidando a tu hijo?- preguntó ella asombrada

-Yo confió plenamente en ti Emily, lo que pasó ayer era algo que necesitabas hacer, debías descargar todo el peso que tenias sobre ti.- dijo esto y se acercó a ella acaricio su rostro tiernamente y besó su mejilla.

Emily se quedó allí totalmente paralizada, esas pequeñas caricias removían en ella grandes sentimientos.

-¿tía Emily podemos hacer algo para desayunar?- preguntó Jack haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad.

-Claro campeón, acompáñame a la cocina- dijo ella

…

Hotch llegó a la unidad y todo fue normal.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Dave

-Adelante- dijo

-Hablé con Emily y la noté mas tranquila hoy, ¿pasó algo que no sepa?- dijo Dave

-Anoche después de que hablamos la llamé para estar seguro de que estaba bien, pero la sentí un poco alterada y mejor regresé a su casa. Hablamos un rato, se desahogo, lloró y luego se calmó.- dijo

-Era lo que necesitaba, y quien mejor que tu para escucharla- dijo

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Hotch

-Hotch ella siempre ha sido diferente contigo, ella confía mucho en ti.- respondió Dave

-Tienes razón ella y yo hemos tenido una buena relación desde el principio.- afirmó Hotch

-Si no conociera sus vidas individuales podría decir hasta que parecen una pareja- agregó

-Tienes razón- dijo Hotch – Preferiría salir hoy temprano, deje a Jack con ella y no quiero abusar- agregó

-No creo que haya ningún problema, al parecer hoy no hay caso- dijo dave

Y así fue, la tarde pasó y no llegó ningún caso así que Hotch salio temprano.

Toc-toc

Emily se acercó a la puerta y al ver que era Hotch abrió.

-Hola, ¿tardé mucho?- preguntó

-claro que no- respondió emily

-Hola papi… que bien que llegaste vamos a ver una película y puedes verla con nosotros- dijo Jack

-Claro – dijo el

Momentos después estaban los tres en la cama viendo la película, Hotch no estaba muy concentrado porque no podía evitar dejar de ver a Emily, ella es realmente hermosa.

Después de un tiempo Jack se quedó dormido y Emily salio a la cocina.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Hotch

-Si, solo que debo moverme un rato para que el dolor no se incremente- respondió ella y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Emily puedo confesarte algo?- preguntó Hotch

-Claro, dime- respondió ella

-Después de Halley creo que yo también me enamore de nuevo- dijo. ¿

-¿Qué dices? ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó ella totalmente sorprendida.

-No se desde cuando pero entre ayer y hoy pude darme cuenta de que es así- dijo él

Emily se quedó estática, ¿seria de ella? ¿El entendió que ella lo amaba?

-Yo necesito saber si ese amor es correspondido o yo lo imagine- continuaba hablando

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?- respondió emily tratando de disimular

-Tiene razón, lo haré.- dijo él y se levantó de allí

-Es mejor salir de dudas- agregó ella.

Hotch camino hacia ella y dijo -¿El hombre del que hablabas ayer era yo?-

-Hotch….- fue lo único que pronuncio

-Necesito saber Emily, porque yo me enamoré de ti- por fin lo aceptó

-Dime que es verdad lo que dices- dijo ella levantándose y temblando

-Claro que es verdad, Emily- dijo él

Ella caminó hacia el y sin dudarlo lo besó. –Claro que eres tú- dijo ella y siguió besándolo.

El la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente sin alejarse de sus labios.

-Te amo Emily, no se hace cuanto tiempo pero te amo- le dijo

-Te amo Hotch, desde el primer día que te conocí- le dijo ella y ambos se abrazaron.

-Hurraa papi y la tía Emily son novios- gritó Jack acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos

-Campeón, ¿te gusta que Emily y yo seamos novios?- dijo Hotch mirando a Emily y casi pidiéndole que sea su novia.

-Si, me gusta- respondió Jack.

-A mi también me encantaría- respondió ella.

…

-Hola Dave- dijo Hotch hablando por teléfono

-Hotch, ¿todo esta bien?- preguntó

-Si todo bien, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo

-Dime, lo que necesites-

-¿Podrías cuidar a Jack esta noche? Emily y yo necesitamos hablar- dijo el algo achantado

-Hablar… claro- dijo Dave sonriendo – En un momento paso por el

-Gracias Dave, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Hotch

-Ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos- le dijo Hotch a Emily.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- preguntó Emily

-No sé, podemos empezar hablando de los besos esos me gustan…- dijo

-Parece que tenemos gustos similares- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

En seguida ambos estaban devorándose a besos.

-Quiero besarte toda… -le dijo el mientras besaba su cuerpo y ella se alejo de el

-¿Dije o hice algo mal?- preguntó Hotch

-No, sólo que es raro escucharte hablar así- dijo Emily

-Discúlpame pero es que disfruto tenerte cerca- dijo el bajando la cabeza

-Sabes me gusta que hables así, yo también quiero conocerte todo- le dijo ella lanzándose hacia el.

Después de unos minutos estaban prácticamente sin ropa, ambos contemplaban el cuerpo del otro. Se acariciaban y besaban con ternura y a la vez con pasión.

-Emily si sigues besándome así no podré detenerme- le dijo él

-¿Quién dijo que quiero que te detengas? – respondió ella

Y por fin sucedió, ellos estaban juntos hacían el amor como hace mucho deseaban hacerlo. Hotch trataba de ser delicado con ella y no lastimar sus heridas, pero la pasión se apoderaba de ellos. Ambos gemían de placer.

-Hotchhhh por dios…- gritaba Emily

-Me encantas Emily…- respondió el – Oh por dios Emily vas hacerme estallar- gritaba el

-Gracias por hacerme sentir viva de nuevo, gracias por amarme y borrar de mi piel viejos recuerdos- le dijo Emily estando en frente de el

-Gracias a ti por recordarme que estoy vivo, te amo-

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella – tenemos toda la noche para nosotros ¿tienes alguna idea?- dice ella en forma picara

-Tengo muchas, y en ninguna necesitamos vestirnos…- dijo él tomándola en su brazos y llevándola a la ducha.

Ambos estaban allí, el agua caía por sus cuerpos, ellos se besaban apasionadamente y volvieron a convertirse en uno.

Toda la noche hicieron el amor, sus cuerpos exigían estar juntos y al juzgar por los gemidos de ambos ellos estaban totalmente de acuerdo con esto.

….

_Espero les guste esta corta historia._


End file.
